Ten Ten's new fate
by jubei zankage
Summary: After getting tired of not being her best Ten Ten decides to take matters into her own hands, and is helped by a forgotten sword Naruto/DMC xover Ten/fem naru Shoujo ai
1. The Begining, Rebellion

Okay, I thought I should write a fic about Ten-Ten, and I wanted to redo my Devil May Cry xover, sorry about not updating my other fics, I kida got stuck on them

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Demon/Devil Arm/ Inner Sakura/ Boss summon**

Jutsu name

(Note)

Scene Change

_Flashback_

I do not own Naruto Devil May Cry or anything other than my computer

* * *

BEGIN

Ten Ten had graduated a week ago and found that she got the wrong sensei, why you ask, well she was placed under a taijutsu specialist and he wasn't much help in her becoming a weapons master like she wanted to, so she decided to leave training early

"Hey Gai sensei, I'm going home early today" Ten Ten yelled out

"Why Ten Ten" her sensei replied

"Honestly I don't think your training is helping me the way it should" She said

"How so Ten Ten" Gai asked his female student

"Actually I'll tell you tomorrow, I just want to go home and think right now" Ten Ten said before running off to go home and started thinking 'so I just need to find a way to become a true weapon specialist'

"**YOUNG LADY WHO ARE YOU" **a deep voice boomed at her from an alleyway, Ten Ten walked down the alley, and found a broadsword on the wall with the guard in the shape of a human skull

"Who's there" she asked, sorta knowing it was only her and the sword

"**I am known as Rebellion, and what is your name****" **the voice boomed again

"Um sorry I'm Ten Ten Rebellion, why did you call me over here"

"**I wish to be wielded once again, and you have the talent to do so, Ten Ten****"**

"Um thank you Rebellion" She replied lifting him off the wall

'**Thank you Ten Ten, I would like to begin your special training'**

"Hey are you in my head now, Rebellion"

'**No, however I can communicate my thoughts to you, as can you to me'**

'Okay Rebellion let's start our training as soon as possible'

'**Then go home, and I will call you to your mental realm'**

1 hour Later, Ten Ten's apartment

"Okay Rebellion, how do we do this" Ten Ten asked her sword

'**Simple, you will just meditate, and I will call you to your mind's realm' **the mighty blade answered and Ten Ten sat down and started to meditate

IN TEN TEN'S MIND

"Okay, I'm here Rebellion, huh!"

Before Ten Ten stood a tall figure, he was 6'5", and he wore black pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and a silver trench coat, and his sword form was strapped on his back, his white hair blowing in the wind

"**TEN TEN FIRST YOU MUST UNDERSTAND SOMETHING, WEAPONS LIKE MYSELF ARE DEMONS, WE ARE CALLED DEVIL ARMS, A WEAPON CAST FROM A DEMON'S SOUL, AS SUCH I WILL INFUSE YOU WITH ENOUGH DEMONIC ENERGY TO CREATE YOUR OWN"**

"Won't that hurt" she asked him

"**OH, MAYBE JUST A LITTLE BIT"** the tall man replied to her, trying to skip the question, figuring that it would hurt like hell, literally

"Okaay, let's get started then" Ten Ten said, and soon was overcome by immense pain coursing her body, her entire chakra network felt like it was filled with magma, and her skin began to boil off of her body, she then screamed loud enough to reach kumo, if her unconscious body was able to yell anyway

"OWW, Rebellion that almost killed me" Ten Ten complained

"**Key word being almost**" he replied

"But"

"**NOW WE CAN START TRAINING" **he bellowed at her

NEXT DAY TRAINING GROUND

"OH GOOD MORNING TEN TEN, ARE YOU FEELING BETTER TODAY" Gai shouted at his female student

"Oh yeah, I found the solution to my problem" she replied thumbing to rebellion sheathed on her back "His name is Rebellion, he's a sort of living sword"

"A living sword"

"Yes, it is possible to turn a demon into a weapon known as a devil arm, they possess the ability to augment the user's power, and add chakra affinities"

"Anything else"

"well I can sorta talk to him, and he trains me when I meditate or sleep"

"Oh well what has he taught you so far Ten Ten?" Gai asked again

"Only the basic kata, and how to flow my chakra through it to enhance his sharpness"

"Oh so he will train you further, what was your problem"

"Well I wanted to be an absolute weapons specialist, but you werenet trained enough to help me with close range weapons, sorry"

"It is okay, but I could at least teach you how to use a nunchaku"

"OH thanks Gai-sensei" Ten Ten was ecstatic and rebellion rose his demonic energy to get her attention, his blade glowing red as white and red lighning ran across the blade

'**Ten Ten I know where to find a good nunchaku, get a mission to somewhere cold and I can call him forth'**

**

* * *

**

END OF CHAPTER ONE

AN: before I go I need to tell you some things

1: Ten Ten will only get weapons from DMC 1 & 2

2: I need a location for Ten Ten's cold mission your choices are

-Kumogakure (hidden cloud, she needs to go there sometime anyway)

-Land of snow

-Land of Water, Haku's home reigon

3: different devil arms will speak differently (Rebellion is American)

4: if you guys have a suggestion for the order of getting devil arms, I'm all ears

5: need pairing, going to be Shoujo-ai (lesbian)

As for the pairing:

fem-Naru  
Hinata  
Temari  
Tsunade  
Shizune  
Any other girl WHO ISN'T A WEAK EXCUSE FOR A KUNOICHI that means no sakura or ino

Please review


	2. Cerberus and the mist goddess

Okay time to start Chapter 2 of this fic

I still no own Naruto Devil May Cry or any anime/ games I pull characters from

BEGIN

* * *

LORD HOKAGE'S OFFICE, 10 MONTHS LATER

"Ah good afternoon Gai, I have a mission for you" the Third Hokage sated and continued "the mizukage is dealing with some unrest in a border town in the northern part of his country, and in order to enhance relations asked for assistance from one of our genin squads"

"VERY WELL HOKAGE SAMA, WE SHALL HELP THIS VILLAGE OR I SHALL SWIM ALL THE WAY BACK TO SHORE" Gai yelled

"AND IF YOU CANNOT DO THAT I SHALL DIVE INTO THE WATER TO SAVE YOU"

"OH LEE"

"Gai-sensei"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

At that moment they hugged and Ten Ten pushed a pressure point knocking herself out

Ten minutes later, after Ten Ten woke up

"Oh and Neji" the hokage started "You will not be sent on this mission"

"Why is that Hokage-sama" Neji then asked

"Simply put, the citizens of the land of water do not take kindly to Kekei Genkai"

"Understood hokage-sama"

"Neji would you mind helping at the academy"

"Very well hokage-sama"

3 WEEKS LATER LAND OF WATER, OUTSIDE HAKU'S FORMER HOUSE

Ten Ten, Lee and Gai had split up, and Ten Ten found her way to an abandoned house that had large spears of ice shooting out of it, apparently someone lost control of a powerful ice jutsu

"It's cold here" Ten Ten said "and that house is weird"

'**Yes Ten Ten soon you will get a new, very powerful nunchaku'** rebellion thought to her **'or die trying'** he thought to himself as lighning and red energy flowed over the blade, summoning Cerberus, the ice surrounding the house started to grow and fill with a powerful chakra, it felt demonic and then the ice shattered leaving a huge three headed dog where the house was

"**Who goes there, oh**** a**** puny mortal" **the dog said as he eyed Ten Ten

"Have a nice nap, puppy" Ten Ten said to the dog

"**INSOLENT MORTAL, HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME" **Cerberus yelled at her before releasing a blast of ice that almost hit her but Ten Ten jumped over it

"Aww did the puppy woose his temper" Ten Ten said to the giant dog as she grabbed Rebellion while giggling

'**am I some kind of poison to minds that makes people act like this or something' **Rebellion thought to himself as he sighed and then said to his wielder '**Ten Ten, be careful he is very strong, and one of the oldest demons alive'**

'Thanks for the heads up' Ten Ten thought to her sword and then charged dragging the blade shallowly through the powdery snow, and Cerberus released a large chunk of ice at her, which she split it in half with rebellion and the two pieces hit flew to her sides, she then continued charging the old dog and threw 3 kunai with her left hand, when the kunai hit one for each head they didn't even affect him due to the ice over his heads

"**HA YOU THINK THAT WILL WORK GIRL"** Cerberus shouted and then noticed Ten Ten's left hand in a seal and she smirked and jumped into the air as the kunai detonated(high explosive paper bombs wrapped around the hilt) blinding Cerberus, and blowing off his ice armor and blinding him in the process with the smoke that Ten Ten shot through moments later, slicing off the right head from on top of the middle, she then flicked the blade into the left heads neck and by forcing her demonic energy into the blade shot off his head like a rocket

"**GIRL JUST WHO ARE YOU"** Cerberus yelled

"Ten Ten, the leaf village's weapon mistress, and your soon to be master, umm"

"**CERBERUS" **he yelled before looking her in the eyes and seeing the passion burning in her soul, he then spoke in a much more calm voice **"Ten Ten I hope that passion will never leave you, take my soul and prove yourself to your piers"** at that Cerberus shattered leaving behind a ring with 3 icy blue nunchaku ends attached by a chain each

LATER THAT DAY, BACK IN TOWN

"OH YOU ARE LATE TEN TEN" Lee shouted

"Sorry I ran into a little problem" Ten Ten said to her team

"WHAT KIND OF PROBLEM TEN TEN" Gai replied

"Giant three headed dog demon, nothin' special" she shrugged

"TEN TEN, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN LIKE A THOUSAND SUNS" the two green ninja said at the same time

"Um thanks Gai-sensei, but I feel a chakra spike on the outskirts, probably high chunin/ low Jounin" she said readying Cerberus

"THEN LET US GO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS"

"YES GAI-SENSEI"

AT THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN

A tall woman with long black hair, and chocolate brown eyes stood in front of them, holding a blade that looked like a sleek samehada but was solid ice, and had about a dozen ice mirrors behind her, she then looked at Gai with a glint in her eyes

"Might Gai, it is good to see you again" she said to the sensei as the glint turned into a death glare

"Yuki, the Goddess of the Hidden Mist" he replied as he got into his goken stance

"Gai, I will avenge my brother's death" she stated as Ten Ten grabbed Cerberus

* * *

CHAPTER TWO COMPLETE

Okay, sorry about the short chapter, but I need to think out this fight

FINAL PAIRING: Ten Ten/ Fem Naru

If you guys want I can put details of the Devil arms at the end of the chapters (I already plan on doing it with Jutsu)

Also I need a type of weapon (If you have an idea I use I will give you full credit) for the Kyuubi and Nibi Devil arms, and should Ten Ten or Naru get any guns

Review please


	3. Foxy Kunoichi

Hi here comes chapter 3 of Ten Ten's new fate, sorry again about the forever break

Yuki and Gai looked across the small field outside of town at each other

"Gai, are you ready to die" Yuki asked the weird Jounin

"Please leave us to our mission, Yuki" Gai replied

"What mission, Gai"

Ten-Ten spoke up at that paint "Well we were just doing some humanitarian work, rookie genin and all"

"OH, well have you seen a boy, about your age that looks similar to me" Yuki said looking dumbfounded

"No" Ten-Ten said again

"Well I am sorry Gai, but I will avenge my brother Rokusuke" She said coldly "Behold, Ice Style Secret Jutsu, White Dragon Assault"

When she released her jutsu a massive white dragon rose out of each mirror and attacked Gai, Ten-Ten, thinking quickly, grabbed Cerberus from her side and started twirling it by the ring, before jumping in front of Gai and the four dragons wrapped around the Nunchaku. "Hah, let's see how you like it Yuki" After saying that Ten-Ten flung the four dragons back at Yuki by thrusting the still spinning Cerberus.

"Hah, not happening, Cerberus has absolute control over ice, so looks like you loose, Yuki"

"Not yet, Ice style, Artic Wind" Yuki Shouted before a massive gust of below zero wind shot up, freezing all three ninja in place

'**Ten-Ten, wipe your blood across me and set me upon the ground' **Cerberus thought to the girl

'Huh, why' Ten-ten asked the dog demon

'**We devil arms can be used as catalysts for summoning magic'** the ancient demon said to the girl

"Okay, here goes nothing" Ten-Ten said as she bit her thumb, and swiped her blood around the ring of her nunchaku, then placing it on the ground, pumping demonic energy into the weapon. After she did this, massive spears of ice rose from the ground, shattering to become the form of a massive three headed dog.

"**GREETINGS, CHILD I AM CERBURUS" **the mighty demon roared at Yuki **"NOW LEAVE THIS PLACE BEFORE I MAKE YOU MY SUPPER" **

"I'd do what he says, he sounds hungry" Ten-Ten said to Yuki, who ran away like a sissy, screaming something about having her revenge against Gai

"You handled the situation very well, Ten-Ten" Gai said as he and his two genin headed back to the leaf village

--LEAF VILLAGE, 1 WEEK LATER--

"Ah it's good to be home" Ten-Ten said as she walked into a ramen bar, since she was very hungry

"What'll it be" the aged owner replied as Ten-Ten sat next to a really cute blonde girl

"A large Beef ramen, with some tea please" Ten-Ten responded as she looked at the cutie sitting next to her

"Right away" Teuchi replied

"So what's your name" Ten-Ten asked the blonde

'Oh boy, she's talking to me' the girl thought "Um I'm Narumi Uzumaki"

"Well, I'm Ten-Ten, nice to meet you Narumi-chan" Ten-Ten replied as she noticed Narumi's blush-covered scratches

"Nice to meet you to, Ten-chan" was Narumi's meek reply

"Well, Narumi you want to be my friend" 'or eventually girlfriend' Ten-Ten asked then thought

"Of course, by the way can you help me study for my exam next week?"

"Ah the graduation exam right, of course, but first let's finish eating"

"Okay"

--AN HOUR LATER, TRAINING GROUND # 8--

"Alright, Narumi-chan let's get started" Ten-Ten said to her new friend

"Okay, my biggest problem is with clone jutsu, and I could use some kind of close range weapon"

"Can you do your other Jutsu?"

"Yes, but for some reason my clones"

"Narumi try your clone jutsu, so I can see" at this Narumi did her clone jutsu and Ten-Ten looked it over and quickly saw the problem "Narumi, the clone jutsu uses about one tenth as much chakra as you just used"

"So I need better control then, I mean I used as little as I could" Narumi replied

"Or an alternative jutsu, Gai-sensei" Ten-Ten said the first part, then yelling her sensei's name

A green flash charged into the clearing and replied "Ten-Ten, have your flames of youth begun to dwindle"

"No, she needs to learn a clone jutsu that takes more chakra, any ideas" Ten-Ten replied thumbing at Narumi

"I know of one yes, but I cannot teach it to your youthful friend" Gai replied

"Can Ji-chan teach me?"

"Who is Ji-chan?" Ten-Ten asked

"The Hokage" Narumi replied with a cute fox-like smile

'She is so cute' Ten-Ten thought looking at Narumi with a slight blush

'Is Ten-chan blushing, maybe she likes me' Narumi thought, with a similar blush

"Okay Narumi, let's go ask the hokage about it, Gai-sensei what is the jutsu called"

"IT IS KNOWN AS KAGE BUSHIN, OR SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" Gai yelled at the soon to be couple before running off to help lee while shouting something about the flames of youth

"Okay he's weird" Narumi said to Ten-Ten

"Yeah, Hey where'd you get those cute scratches, Narumi-chan" Ten-Ten asked

"Um they're a birthmark" Narumi replied "Um Ten-chan"

"Yeah"

"Do you umm like girls?"

"Definitely, you want to go on a date after we meet with Hokage-sama?"

"Yeah" Narumi said with a cute blush

--HOKAGE'S OFFICE--

"Ji-chan" Narumi said as she walked in the office

"Ah Narumi can I help you" The old Hokage asked the blonde

"Well, Ten-chan said I needed to use a clone Jutsu that uses more chakra, and bushy brows sensei said there was one called Kage Bunshin, can you please teach it to me?"

"Ah, well that Jutsu is forbidden, however, if you promise to never teach to anyone, I can give you a copy of it"

"Okay I promise, Ji-chan"

"Very well, here you go, Narumi" The hokage said as he handed Narumi a small scroll

--AT GRADUATION EXAM--

"Narumi, go ahead and perform the clone Jutsu" Iruka said to his favorite student

"Um, can I use another clone Jutsu, Iruka-sensei?"

"If you know one, go ahead" Iruka replied as Mizuki waited for the blonde to fail, so he could initiate his plan

Narumi then did the familiar seal for Kage Bunshin, creating 10 clones with ease "Congratulations Narumi" Iruka said handing her the headband

--AFTER THE TEST--

"How could they pass her of all people" one woman who was waiting for her daughter asked her friend

"I don't know, they should fail her just because of"

"Shh what if someone hears you talk like that the first said as they both noted a girl actually walk towards the demon, with a massive broadsword on her back

"Hey, how'd you do, sweetie?" Ten-Ten asked her girlfriend

"I passed, Ten-chan" Narumi said excitedly, resulting in a hug from her favorite panda, but Narumi also noticed Mizuki looking at her suspiciously

--NARUMI'S APARTMENT--

There was a knock at the door, which Narumi promptly answered "Hello Mizuki-sensei what is it"

"I wanted to tell you that you are going to be placed on a team with Sasuke, but there is one way that that can be changed"

"How"

"Listen carefully Narumi"

--THAT NIGHT IN THE FOREST--

Narumi sat down after she found a good clearing to work in and opened up the scroll as she thought 'just learn one Jutsu off of this scroll, and I don't get raped by sasuke' she then read the first Jutsu, Kage Bunshin 'Already know that one, okay next is Kokuangyo no Jutsu, well let's get started' at this Ten-Ten jumped down "Narumi what the hell do you think you're doing"

"Well Mizuki-sensei said that if I learn a Jutsu off of this scroll, then I won't be put on a team with Sasuke"

"He is probably trying to steal the scroll"

"Oh"

"Listen, just forget about learning a Jutsu off of that scroll, you might get in MORE trouble if you do"

"How aware, I didn't think the demon could make such intelligent people her slaves" Mizuki said as he readied his shuriken

"What do you mean demon?" Ten-Ten asked Mizuki

"There is an S-rank secret in this village, the fourth hokage could not kill the Kyuubi outright, so he sealed it an a newborn child, that's correct, Narumi is the nine tailed fox demon"

"You just, Rebellion what is so damn funny"

"**my apologies Ten-Ten, but the kyuubi, the most powerful demon in history, even more so than the great Sparda, sealed in that little rug muncher**"

"Um, as I was saying, Mizuki sensei, you contradicted yourself, a sealing does not turn the object into the object held, therefore Naru-chan is still herself" Ten-Ten said, blushing at the thought of Narumi eating her pussy, and whispered something to Narumi who then blanked out after Ten-Ten tapped her on the back of the neck

--SEWER--

"Okay, Ten-Ten said the Kyuubi is somewhere in here, and to ask him to become a devil arm" Narumi said to herself as she saw, and followed a light red glow

"**GREETINGS KIT I AM THE ALMIGHTY**"

Can you just become a devil arm for me Kyuubi" Narumi cut the Kyuubi off

"**Why**"

"Because, um I asked you to" Narumi said as she looked up at the massive demon

"**I will give you one tail as a devil arm, ask for no more, however, you must share with me you senses**"

"Okay" Narumi replied

"**I shall take care of the change to your senses, now awaken"** the Kyuubi said as Narumi awoke, the Kyuubi's power flaring for a moment

--FOREST--

Narumi stood up, the flare of the Kyuubi's chakra solidified in the form of a long red staff, with a crescent blade on each end, as she spun the staff to test it flames appeared inside the crescents, which she then fired at Mizuki, who was roasted, fortunately an anbu squad and Iruka witnessed the entire incident

* * *

Okay there's the new chapter, also happens to be my longest ever

AN: Before anything I have to thank the impacient one for the descision ov Narumi's Devil Arm

AN2: I am probably going to have a lemon in the next chapter, but that chapter won't be out for a while

AN3: Review Review Review


End file.
